


Как заполучить девушку

by AOrvat



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Infusion Fetish, Male-Female Friendship, Second Chances, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Translation, Unhygienic Sexual Situations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Как Мерси Грейвс открывает кофейню, сходится с супергероями и получает девушку.
Relationships: Mercy Graves/Lois Lane, Past Mercy Graves/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 2





	Как заполучить девушку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How You Get The Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445982) by [DoreyH (DoreyG)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyH). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено от 18 декабря 2015 года (см. комментарии к оригиналу).
> 
> Перенесено с Фикбука.

Лоис врывается около половины девятого в первый же день, что она открылась. С разлетающимися как полы плаща волосами, и глазами сверкающими, словно грозя что-то поджечь. Хлопает ладонями по прилавку и очень медленно подаётся вперёд, и шипит:  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Единственный её ответ это удивлённое моргание, приветливая улыбка и чашка, которую она протягивает, как предложение мира между ними.  
\- Открываю кофейню. Карамельный латте?  
\- Ложь, - бушует Лоис, не отступив ни на дюйм, с такой близи выглядя подобно амазонке: великолепная, опасная и полная кровожадной ярости, которая могла бы затопить весь город, - ты преступница, ты работала на Лютора, ты злодейка. Что ты задумала на самом деле? Что за гнусный план ты придумала на этот раз?  
Тут есть повод на некоторое мгновение задуматься. На некоторое весьма продолжительное мгновение – очень продолжительное мгновение, покуда кофемашина не дзынькает позади неё, сигналя о готовности.  
\- Через несколько лет я надеюсь открыть пекарню, - говорит она весело, с чем-то похожим на удовольствие наблюдая за внезапно округлившимися глазами Лоис, - а затем, если очень повезёт, то и кафе. Карамельный латте, будете брать с собой?

***

Не сказать, конечно, чтобы она когда-нибудь мечтала открыть пекарню.  
Не так, чтобы лежать без сна ночью в квартире, подаренной ей Лютором, когда она начала работать на него, и думать: «Однажды я брошу эту гламурную жизнь телохранителем у богатейшего человека на планете, чтобы открыть маленькую кофейню на одной из ничем не примечательных улиц Метрополиса и буду весь день готовить напитки. Да, весьма заманчивый жизненный план. Молодец, Мерси! Ай да я!»  
…Но потом Лютор попал в тюрьму.  
И в один из дней она шла мимо заброшенного здания, маленького и старомодного на вид, а ещё определённо не имеющего к Лютору никакого отношения, и, остановившись и улыбнувшись, подумала: «Почему бы и нет?»

***

Следующий раз, когда Лоис врывается в магазинчик, она тащит с собой нескладного очкастого рохлю, который спотыкается вслед за перестуком её каблуков с той легко узнаваемой неуклюжестью, что присуща лишь бесхребетным идиотам и полным болванам.  
С секунду она рассматривает их обоих, а потом ухмыляется. И опускает взгляд в кассу, чтобы должным образом взять себя в руки.  
\- Чем могу помочь?  
Лоис снова припечатывает прилавок ладонями. Ей следовало бы быть более раздосадованной этим, она только недавно его протёрла, но она всё ещё слишком занята попыткой сокрыть веселье по поводу народного ополчения, приведённого посмотреть на неё.  
\- Мы всё знаем, Грейвс!  
\- Всё о моих низких ценах? – вежливо переспрашивает она и прячет очередную ухмылку явной ярости на лоисовом милом личике. – Или о том, что я подаю наилучший кофе в городе?  
\- О твоих злодейских замыслах! – Лоис едва ли не рычит, тыча пальцем ей прямо в лицо… или, по крайней мере, пытается, потому что разница в росте очевидна даже при лоисовых невероятных каблуках. – Мы следим за тобой. И не надейся, что это сойдёт тебе с рук!  
…После такой прокламации и мелодраматичного ухода с взметнувшимися волосами, её спутник придвигается к прилавку. Он с неловкостью кашляет и ждёт, пока она переведёт на него удивлённый взгляд, только после чего наиболее вежливо продолжает.  
\- …Наилучший кофе в городе? Весьма самоуверенно, мисс Грейвс.  
\- Но правдиво, - улыбается она и снова бодро склоняется над кассой, - у нас также большой выбор чаёв, отваров и других горячих напитков. Заходите как-нибудь, посмотрим, что я смогу предложить.

***

Суть в том, что у неё никогда не было выбора.  
Она не выбирала, чтобы отец бросил их ещё до её рождения. Она не выбирала, чтобы её мать умерла, когда она и ходить толком-то ещё не научилась. Она не выбирала жить годами на улице, воруя, чтобы выжить. Она не выбирала, чтобы её подобрал Лекс, искавший телохранителя, у которого не было бы никаких иных вариантов. И она даже не выбирала оставаться ли с Лексом так долго, с каждым днём теряя самую себя всё больше и больше.  
Стоя здесь, в недавно арендованном ею здании, в открывшейся её собственной кофейне, она, наконец, заполучила выбор.  
…И это было приятнее, чем она когда-либо могла себе представить.

***

Кларк, а это именно он и есть: Кларк Кент, расчудесный канзасский сельский мальчик, вваливается в её магазин двумя днями позже, нацепив робкую улыбку, которая каким-то образом получается милой, несмотря на все его габариты.  
\- Лоис не знает, что я здесь, - признаётся он, пока она, кивая в вежливо притворном интересе, наливает ему отвар: королёк и клюква – один из её любимых. – Я подумал, так лучше. Ты же знаешь, как она заводится… Ну, ты, наверное, как раз не знаешь. Но она ещё как заводится.  
\- Возможно, я знаю больше, чем ты думаешь, - бормочет она всё такая же вежливая, наблюдая, как он нюхает чай сперва с подозрением, а затем с удивлённым наслаждением, - с вас полтора доллара, пожалуйста.  
Кларк улыбается сбитый с толку (это приятно, так много времени прошло с тех пор, когда она могла позволить себе быть в должной мере загадочной), но воздерживается от расспросов, делая первый глоток. Когда он с разинутым ртом и остекленевшим взглядом опускает чашку, становится ясно, что все вопросы отпадают сами собой.  
\- О, боже.  
Она хмыкает, разворачиваясь, чтобы обслужить очередного впечатлённого клиента.

***

Не сказать, что она сожалеет о чём-то в своей жизни… или, если быть честной, что сожалеет о слишком многом, потому как есть определённые вещи, которые она совершала по велению Лютора и которыми менее чем гордится. В конце концов, она просто выживала. И даже преуспела. Беспризорница, выбившаяся в люди, яркий пример возможности изменить свою жизнь, легенда среди воров и злодеев отовсюду. Она была в ладах с законом, она к чему-то стремилась, она была даже… счастлива, наконец.  
Просто…  
…Просто она не представляла, насколько же на самом деле может быть приятно, когда появляются первые, исполненные любопытства посетители.

***

В полдесятого утра второго её понедельника в бизнесе Лоис врывается вновь. Руки сжаты в кулаки, глаза сверкают столь ярко, что, наверное, могли бы при желании вскипятить чашечку кофе.  
\- Хватит соблазнять моих коллег!  
Кларк, заглянувший ради своего привычного чая как раз перед прибытием Лоис, ныряет обратно в угол с забавно побледневшим лицом. Она лишь вздыхает, обращаясь с одним из своих немногочисленных посетителей со всей вежливостью, на которую только способна.  
\- Я не соблазняла никого из твоих коллег, Лоис. Это было бы против всех деловых правил.  
\- И с чего прикажешь тебе верить, - игнорирует Лоис справедливое замечание в пользу сердитого на неё зырканья с напором, который заставил бы, а зачастую и заставляет менее подготовленный народ рыдать в ладони в беспомощном страхе, - если ты злодейка?  
\- Я не злодейка, Лоис, - замечает она, вновь облокачиваясь на кассу, которая становится для неё поддержкой, якорем в этом чудесном мире, где Лоис врывается в её кофейню каждые две секунды, чтобы накричать про нескончаемые злодейства или другой какой нравственный недочёт, - я просто продаю кофе.  
\- И как же прикажешь мне в это верить? – спрашивает Лоис, чьё торжество в тоне слегка омрачает безумно горящий взгляд, - когда ты соблазняешь моих коллег?  
С этой женщиной действительно бесполезно спорить.

***

Возможно, более всего, о чём она сожалеет из той поры, что провела с Лексом, это о Лоис.  
Не о самой Лоис, потому что испытывает к Лоис много чего, но определённо не сожаление, но, возможно, о том, что ей приходилось делать. О том, что её вынуждали делать, вообще-то. Потому что, возможно, очень недолго, между ней и Лоис проскальзывало нечто. И, возможно, Лексу это нечто не нравилось. И, возможно, Лекс велел ей это прекратить, иначе… И, возможно, она даже не возразила. В любом случае это было несерьёзно.  
Она опамятуется, оглядываясь, всё ещё в своей кофейне, недавно открытой, и думает, что теперь будет иначе. Если будет.  
Если.

***

В круглую дату её первого месяца, её юбилей, если угодно, в её кофейню заглядывает Брюс Уэйн, чтобы заказать эспрессо.  
\- Я здесь из Готэма по делам, - бросает он, в то время как она без слов принимает заказ, - проследить за распределением активов Лютора – убедиться, чтобы они не попали в неправильные руки.   
\- Я слышал, ты открыла кофейный магазин, - продолжает он, пока она молчаливо заваривает кофе… даже не утруждаясь бросить взгляд на его добродушное лицо, знакомый изгиб выразительных скул, - странный выбор, но неплохой. Хотел бы я, чтобы преступники в Готэме обладали твоим стремлением измениться. Несомненно, не значит, что им необходимо открывать кофейню… но основной принцип желания тот же.  
\- Чёрт, - вырывается у него на мгновение охрипшим голосом после глотка из поданой ему чашки, глаза округляются, а пальцы сильнее стискиваются вокруг эмали, - …если бы только злодеи Готэма обладали таким же мастерством в приготовлении кофе. Мир был бы куда более и более лучшим местом.  
\- Один доллар, пожалуйста, - говорит она спокойно, и позволяет себе очень маленькую ухмылку.

***

Лекс не уважает её, она знала это даже в период своей искреннейшей преданности. В лучшем случае для него она была верной сторожевой собакой. В худшем – глупой исполнительницей, которой легко манипулировать, но не более. И не сказать, что некоторые из её клиентов многим лучше, торговля – это не сахар, и она хорошо это знает, но…  
Что же. Они не многим лучше, и она больше не чувствует, словно должна находить им оправдание. И менее всего Лексу.

***

\- Хватит соблазнять моих бывших! – бушует Лоис следующим утром в обычное время. Она вовсе не жаворонок – это первое, что узнаёшь, если провести с ней достаточный период времени, но, очевидно, для такого случая расстаралась: не ложилась всю ночь, принимала наркотики, вкалывала кофе прямо в вены.  
Она вздыхает, кивая следующему нетерпеливому клиенту. Она не возражала бы и о большем, но ей для этого теперь некогда.  
\- Я по-прежнему не уверена, Лоис, что ты считаешь приемлемой деловой практикой…  
\- Не твою, - насмешничает Лоис с определённой долей гордости во взгляде за столь «остроумную» вставку.  
\- …но я так не поступаю, - заканчивает она спокойно. И кивает следующему клиенту, нетерпеливо толпящемуся в очереди, словно она какой-то пророк, вещающий истину посредством напитков и вялого взимания платы, - честно. Не понимаю, почему ты считаешь, что я пытаюсь соблазнить каждого встречного, но это начинает утомлять.  
\- Утомлять, ну, конечно, - фыркает Лоис, и, развернувшись на каблуках, печатает шаг к выходу, оставляя по себе след из праведного негодования и сбитых по пути посетителей, - что-то не похоже.

***

Хорошо, ладно, может, её нечто с Лоис было капельку серьёзнее, чем ей нравилось признавать. Может, это было не просто мимолётным увлечением. Может, это значило чуточку больше для них обеих. Может, она не была настолько уж хороша в признании этого, даже в ту пору. И, может… Может, она действительно обидела Лоис, когда подчинилась приказу Лекса как какая-то собачонка, каковой и была, и порвала всё без единого колебания.  
И, может, она проводила чуть больше вечеров, чем следовало, засиживаясь в своём магазинчике и думая, сколь многое могло сложиться иначе. Но и этого она не обязана была признавать.

***

\- Я очень извиняюсь за неё, - говорит Кларк в следующий визит, она видится с ним, по меньшей мере, раз в день, иногда чаще. Он, кажется, подсел на её напитки, и она знает, что не должна испытывать по этому поводу такого самодовольства, но… - Не знаю, почему она продолжает так себя вести.  
\- Вам не за что извиняться, - успокаивает она равнодушно, неспешно и без особого старания полируя чашку, - ни одному из вас.  
\- Но я и правда извиняюсь, - игнорирует её Кларк, продолжая настаивать. В такие моменты он забывает свою роль наивного сельского мальчика – выпрямляясь и делаясь твёрже, чем то удаётся большинству из мужчин. - Если бы она по-настоящему возненавидела тебя, то просто уничтожила бы, если бы ты действительно разозлила её, она полила бы тебя грязью в разгромной статье и жила бы дальше, а если ей было бы на тебя плевать, она забыла бы, что ты вообще есть.  
\- Немного сбивает с толку, - кивает она, оставаясь всё такой же безучастной, и продолжает протирать свою чашку.  
\- Как будто бы… - Кларк на мгновение морщит лоб, издавая смешок, и качает головой. Он пытается показаться беззаботным и простодушным, хотя на её искушённый взгляд, у него получается едва ли, - как будто она в тебя влюбилась. Словно она дёргает тебя за косички, чтобы обратить на себя внимание.  
\- Хм, - поджимает она губы, совершенно равнодушная к последнему, и роняет чашку на кафельный пол. Что, вероятно, только к лучшему, нет, правда, та уже и так начала трескаться, и такие осколки вытаскивать из-под ногтей до чёртиков неприятно.  
Когда она выпрямляется, собравши с пола все осколки, кларковы глаза прищурены, а щёки слегка побледнели. Хотя смущённым он не кажется, что больше всего и беспокоит. Он кажется скорее… задумчивым.

***

Никогда прежде ничто так не волновало её.  
Она не знает, что ещё можно сказать помимо этого. Никогда прежде ничто так не заботило её, и весьма похоже, что никогда более и не будет. Впрочем, это вовсе не значит, что это как-то мешает её жизни. Это вовсе не значит, что она и вправду желает чего-то такого.  
Это определённо не значит, что она не желает признаваться в том сама себе, наблюдая, как клиенты неспешно просачиваются в её магазин, и изображая слабую улыбку для них.

***

Следующий раз, что Лоис врывается внутрь, постоянная, как и всегда, она настолько валится с ног, что едва ли замечает её. Она слишком занята, стараясь везде поспеть, обслуживая с пятьдесят заказов разом под гомон клиентов, требующих ещё. Ещё. Похоже, визит Брюса Уэйна возымел запоздалый эффект – внезапно её маленькая кофейня представляется самым популярным местом в городе.  
\- У меня сейчас нет времени, - поспешно обрывает она, открывшую было рот и готовящуюся затеять ссору в присущей только ей одной манере, Лоис, - может, поорёшь на меня чуть позже? Сразу после моей смерти, если можно конечно?  
Лоис пялится целое мгновение, а после очень медленно закрывает рот. Лицо её приобретает упрямое выражение, а глаза прищуриваются. Она смотрит на неё, мечущуюся взад-вперёд, со всполохом во взгляде, что просто кричит об опасности.  
\- Возможно, тебе стоит нанять персонал, - предлагает она в конце концов, когда поток клиентов, наконец, рассасывается, и ей выпадает удача пробиться к прилавку и выдохнуть, - чтобы помогать с магазином. Так у тебя будет больше людей для соблазнения и пыток, разве не этого тебе хотелось?  
\- Ты разве не слышала? – ворчит она упрямо, ничего подобного телохранительство у Лекса не подразумевало, и поднимает голову, чтобы прямо встретить взгляд Лоис. Внезапно в голове всплывают слова Кларка, и ей перехватывает дыхание. - …Я больше этим не занимаюсь. Я изменилась.  
Лоис в открытую растеряно смотрит на неё, чуть приоткрыв рот в той милой манере, как всегда, когда удивлена.  
\- …Ага, как же, - и развернувшись, выходит, неуверенно припечатывая шаг и ни разу не оглядываясь. 

***

Чувства это глупость, нет, правда, чувства это просто дурость. Чувства беспорядочны и вздорны и только ранят. Кому они нужны? Уж точно не ей. Ни разу и никогда не ей.  
…Вот только она привыкла точно так же думать и о том, чтобы измениться. Что мысль о том, что кто-то действительно может стать другим смешна и глупа. Что это нелепо и бесполезно, и что только дураки без всяких представлений о жизни могут в такое верить. Что это не нужно. Что она останется скверной до мозга костей навсегда… и если и не счастливой этим, то, по крайней мере, вполне довольной.  
Посетители продолжают приходить, её магазинчик продолжает получать восторженные отзывы. Она заваривает кофе, начиная с самого раннего утра, жизнь её потихоньку налаживается.

***

Первый её претендент – бойкая блондинка, стереотипно идеальная официантка. Разговаривает с грубым акцентом, надувает жвачку каждые пять секунд и беспрерывно улыбается. В глубине души она уверена, что женщина настоящая находка.  
\- Нет, - говорит она спустя пять секунд собеседования.  
\- Что?! – надувает губы Харли, но тут же строит лучшие щенячьи глазки, что ей доводилось видать. Совместный эффект, вынуждена она признать, вполне можно описать, как очаровательно волнующий. – У меня есть опыт, я хорошо лажу с людьми. Что вам ещё нужно?  
Она весьма профессионально выгибает бровь и указывает на объявление, что вывесила на окно. Надпись гласит и очень недвусмысленно: «Суперзлодеям вход воспрещён». Приятное дополнение по её мнению – Лоис даже глаза выпучила, проделав тогда те забавные манипуляции с губами, свидетельствовавшие, что она пытается скрыть улыбку. Кларк, увидевший вывеску сразу вслед за Лоис, разразился хохотом. Это, как по ней, одно из лучших её достижений.  
\- Это дискриминация! – кричит Харли, потрясая руками, и надувается так, что губа её кажется вот-вот отвалится. - Это нечестно, ты!..  
\- Нет, - повторяет она солнечно и позволяет себе маленькую улыбку. Мир, в который раз, делается лучше.

***

Она никогда не была суперзлодеем. Возможно, ей полагается испытывать из-за этого некое чувство неполноценности, но не в её привычках обижаться на правду. Она не была хорошей, да, зачастую поступая весьма ужасно… но никогда она не была суперзлодеем. У неё не было стиля, амбиций и того недостатка здравого ума, что способствуют переодеванию в глупые костюмы. В лучшем случае, она была прислужницей.  
Точно так же она знает, что ей не бывать в противоположной роли. Она никогда не станет супергероем… и опять же из-за непригодности, что опять же правда. Она неплохой человек, несомненно, но и не хороший… и даже близко не благородный. Ей безразличны люди, в ней нет несносной доброхотской жилки и желания рядиться в даже ещё более дурацкие костюмы. В лучшем из случаев, она безучастный наблюдатель.  
…Она это она.  
И она потихоньку начинает понимать, что вполне этим довольна. И продолжает давать отворот-поворот злодеям, и игнорировать героев, и жить своей жизнью именно так, как того хочется ей.

***

Когда Лоис как обычно промаршировывает через дверь, её приветствует Стеф. Светлоглазая шустрая блондинка, явно из Готэма и здесь на семестр, но почему бы и нет?  
\- Эм, - выдаёт Лоис, получив чашку кофе в руки и выпучив глаза, что они казалось грозят выпасть из глазниц, - ты не во вкусе Мерси.  
\- Я польщена, что ты знаешь мои вкусы, - комментирует она саркастично из-за прилавка, где проводит перерыв… теперь ей и вправду дозволен перерыв, она не уверена, что вообще когда-либо в жизни брала перерыв, - но недовольна, потому что ты всё так же не слушаешь моих слов о должном образе ведения дел.  
\- Не тебе говорить о должном ведении дел, и мы обе знаем это, - хмыкает Лоис, затем хмурится, наклоняясь ближе к чашке, и принюхивается… когда она вновь выпрямляется, взгляд её полон подозрений, - что это, чёрт побери, такое, Грейвс?  
\- Карамельный латте, - отвечает та весело, нацепляя самую свою радостную из улыбок. От которой Коннер рядом с ней кажется немножечко испуганным – он умный парень, пусть даже если у него сейчас тот период, когда он строит из себя бог весть что со всей увлечённостью, которую в лучшем случае можно описать, как неразумную. – Я его сама сделала. Для тебя всё самое лучшее.  
Повисает продолжительная пауза. Она устремляет взгляд прямо на Лоис, а не просто сияя улыбкой куда-то в её сторону, и другая женщина выглядит… растерянной. Смущённой. Чего никогда прежде за великой Лоис Лейн не замечалось.  
\- Это мой любимый.  
\- Я помню, - говорит она, не успевая остановиться, но тут же продолжает, подавив дрожь. Лекса здесь нет, и ошибка эта не смертельный грех. – Если захочешь добавки, просто позови Стеф. У меня в пять ужин, поэтому я не смогу потворствовать твоей регулярной мелодраме, как делаю обычно.  
\- С чего это мне хотеть добавки? – рычит Лоис, вновь закипая, и подносит чашку к губам, словно пытаясь опротестовать. – В любом случае, он, наверное, дрянь дрянью. И я ничуть не мелодраматична, я просто…  
Порнографична, очевидно. Раз уж стона, срывающегося с её губ после первого глотка достаточно, чтобы заставить пялиться весь магазинчик. У Стеф отвисает челюсть, а Коннер едва не давится смешком.  
Чисто из привычки она скрывает краску смущения. Сверкая взамен самодовольной ухмылкой.

***

Она никогда не была влюблена.  
Ни прежде, ни после, ни когда-либо. Любовь, как и ребёнок, была глупым предприятием. Любовь с Лексом была и трудноосуществимой, а заодно и даже большей глупостью. Любовь, если так посмотреть, была глупой безделицей, которая только отнимала бы у неё драгоценное время. В конце концов, ей ещё нужно было заниматься магазином и строить свою жизнь. И её не интересовало нечто столь плебейское, как любовь.  
…Но Лоис единственный человек, заставлявший её заливаться смущённым румянцем. И, возможно, это что-то да значит. Значило. Очень давно.

***

Лоис с того дня становится ещё более частым гостем в кофейне. Врываясь по утрам в двери и крича о преступных намерениях. Прошмыгивая в обед за своим обычным карамельным латте. И даже оказываясь здесь после работы, наблюдая за ней озадаченным взглядом и нечитаемым выражением лица.  
Она бы солгала, скажи, что возражает против этого.  
\- Я начинаю подозревать, что был тогда прав, - поддразнивает Кларк в один из дней, когда Лоис занята пуском в печать репортажа – Супермен вновь спас автобус полный детей. Сам Кларк, по-видимому, к подобным новостям равнодушен, - знаешь, тебе действительно стоит просто пригласить её на свидание, она, скорее всего, не откажется.  
Прежде чем ответить, она целую вечность трёт чашку, которую уже и без того успела протереть пару раз. Прежде чем суметь выдавить усмешку более правдоподобно, но кому какое дело?  
\- Ты уверен, что не будешь против?  
\- С чего мне… - Кларк на секунду в своей до нелепости глупой манере попёрхивается чаем с манго и клубникой. Честно, она начинает думать, что добрая часть его неловкости не просто притворство на публику. – С чего мне быть против? Лоис просто друг. В смысле, может я и был в неё влюблён поначалу… Но это было сто лет назад, и к тому же я её не интересую…  
Она очень медленно отрывается от разглядывания чашки. Награждая его долгим и недовольным выразительным взглядом  
\- О, - произносит Кларк, моргая и слегка вспыхивая румянцем, словно нашкодивший ребёнок. Она терпеливо ждёт, едва сдерживая истеричный смех. – Это… Это неловко.  
\- Не беспокойся, - улыбается она как можно благожелательнее и даже похлопывает по плечу, перед тем как бросить чашку в раковину и бодро удалиться прочь. – Я не стану вредить моему самому суперзамечательному посетителю. Ещё добавки?

***

У неё прежде никогда не было друзей, вообще.  
В кратких приступах не измотать себя до смерти, у неё закрадывается мысль, что нет ничего невозможного.

***

К её лёгкому удивлению, Лоис продолжает соблюдать свой график посещений.  
Поначалу она сварлива, словно приходит по принуждению. Она сверлит её взглядом, огрызается на Коннера и даже пару раз хмурится в сторону Стеф. Она заказывает кофе, превосходный кофе, и даже выпивает его с жалобами. Но между тем она просто сидит с видом грозовой тучи. Грозовой тучи, что только что получила плохие известия о матери и едва не попала туфлей под машину.  
Но, в конце концов… это начинает меняться.  
Лоис потихоньку начинает отвечать короткими репликами на живую болтовню Стеф, подстёгиваемая блеском в её глазах. Перестаёт глядеть на кофе, как будто тот сделал нечто, чтобы лично её оскорбить. Чуточку меньше огрызается на Коннера и даже, случается, улыбается, когда он выдаёт нечто особенно бестолковое. Она даже перестаёт так часто хмуриться и больше не выглядит, словно весь мир заноза в заднице.  
Однажды Лоис подходит прямо к прилавку, опирается о него локтями и молча рассматривает её с несколько минут. Занятая делом, всё, что она может, это вскинуть брови такому вниманию. Это пока Лоис не решает заговорить.  
\- Помнишь, когда мы отправились гулять в парк, а потом я футбольнула лебедя?  
Она настолько удивляется, что едва не запутывается в собственных ногах и выпрямляется с прищуренным взглядом, гадая, не трюк ли это какой, и видит, что Лоис по-настоящему улыбается ей. Так весело, что кажется невероятным, чтобы это лицо когда-либо могло быть кислым.  
\- Конечно, - выговаривает она медленно и снова тянется за своей любимой чашкой, - разве такое забудешь?

***

Конечно, она помнит тот случай, когда Лоис пнула лебедя, конечно, такое трудно забыть. Стоял солнечный февральский денёк, как раз после дня святого Валентина. Они выбрались из своего вынужденного затворничества, в основном проводимого в квартире Лоис в поцелуях измазанными шоколадом губами, и решили прогуляться парком, как раз вдоль большего озера. Они остановились полюбоваться лебедями, Лоис повисла у неё на руке и пообещала как-нибудь после приготовить такого, один из них весьма обиделся. Лоис не из тех, кто смиренно сносит подобное, в конце концов, пнув его в грудь, чтобы тот от них отцепился. На вызов явился смотритель парка, и им пришлось удирать по слежавшейся прелой листве. А Лоис смеялась на ходу, громко, свободно и дерзко.  
И она тоже смеялась.  
Нет ничего невозможного.

***

Она сталкивалась со множеством странных вещей в своей жизни, невозможно быть наиболее доверенным телохранителем-тире-помощником Лекса и не повидать всякого, но спуститься посреди ночи и обнаружить всю Лигу Справедливости в сборе за одним из её самых больших столов, это определённо нечто.  
\- Я точно уверена, что это квалифицируется, как проникновение со взломом, - замечает она с холодцой, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Мерси! – вскакивает Супермен на ноги, награждая её широченной улыбкой – всё такой же типичный канзасский паренёк глубоко внутри. Ей начинает казаться, что это профессиональное лицо, притворное и до обидного привлекательное, и есть игра, а кем он хочет быть, так это именно милым придурком. – То есть, эм, мисс Грейвс. Мы были неподалёку, останавливали…  
Бэтмен, который каким-то образом с их последней встречи кажется одновременно и массивнее и нелепее, негромко рыкает.  
\- …кое-что, и решили, что нам действительно не помешает немного кофе, - продолжая ярко улыбаться, меняет Супермен тему без запинок, и она ничего не может с собой поделать, смотря в ответ с плохо скрываемым весельем. – Я понимаю, сейчас нерабочее время, и мы без приглашения, но… Ты не могла бы нас обслужить?  
Она задумывается на секунду, на мгновение… Вздыхает и отправляется за прилавок с тщательно припрятанной за зевком ухмылкой.  
\- Если заплатите.  
\- Своими жизнями? – пищит с широко распахнутыми глазами мужчина в красном. Флэш? Звучит, как нечто как раз в духе этих людей. Женщина рядом с ним, с довольно внушительной булавой, отвешивает ему подзатыльник. Мужчина с зелёными глазами (контактные линзы или же просто чудо природы) по другую руку от него только делано вздыхает. Остальной стол кажется застрявшим где-то промеж раздражением и весельем.  
\- Только вашими кошельками, - лениво тянет она, позволяя вырваться наружу довольной во всё лицо, как у поймавшего канарейку кота, улыбке, - но не волнуйтесь, цены у меня вполне разумные.

***

Она вынуждена признать, что также никогда не предполагала, что станет прислужницей у супергероев…  
\- Мерси, ты не прислужница, - искренне настаивал Супермен, пока его зелёный приятель с упоением пялился в свой мокко, а Чудо-женщина прилагала героические усилия к поглощению «Английского завтрака» с непроницаемым лицом, - ты просто… помощница, если так. Ты самостоятельная женщина, и ты можешь делать, что сама захочешь.  
…И она не возражала. Стоя за прилавком и поглядывая на неожиданную кучу металюдей, занятая подсчётом денег, она не чувствует себя прислужницей. Она чувствует себя… Уважаемой, так, как никак не ожидала с год назад, когда Лекс по-прежнему был на вершине мира, а она по-прежнему у него в услужении.  
Неожиданность – осознать, что ничего не станет как прежде. Но неожиданность приятная.

***

Спустившись на следующий день, она обнаруживает обустроенную в своей кофейне полноценную кухню. После расспросов, лишь чуточку пригвоздив подрядчиков к стене и поорав им в лицо, она получает ответ, что имело место пожертвование от «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес». Весьма приличное пожертвование, которое позволит ей подавать к её широкому выбору чая разнообразные закуски.  
\- Ух-ты, - тянет Лоис от входа и, уже держа чашку, с весёлым блеском в глазах продолжает оглядывать беспорядок вокруг, - вот это перемены, должна признать. Ты точно уверена, что не соблазняешь моих бывших одного за другим?  
Она оглядывается и открывает рот, готовая к резкому отпору. И замечает выражение лоисова лица – откровенно кокетливое поверх её кофе, с тёплым завлекательным блеском в глазах. И тут же поспешно захлопывает его с явно слышным стуком.   
Некоторые вещи не нуждаются в ответе, как она начинает понимать.

***

Нет ничего невозможного.

***

Она не знает, что Лекса освободили из тюрьмы, она твёрдо уверена, что теперь, когда это не входит в её обязанности, она больше не собирается смотреть новости, но это пока он не объявляется в её магазине. Одетый в костюм, сияя своей наиболее очаровательной… наиболее покровительственной улыбкой, как будто ожидает, что она бухнется на колени и разрыдается от одного его появления.  
\- Привет, Мерси.  
Она с секунду молча рассматривает его. Её пальцы до побеления, до треска сжимаются вокруг любимой её чашки. Она остаётся нарочито спокойной, не давая увидеть ему ни проблеска чувств.  
На его лицо набегает мимолётная тень раздражения, но самодовольная змеиная улыбка сразу же возвращается на место. Он раскидывает руки, покачиваясь слегка, словно показывая себя, как павлин.  
\- Меня выпустили из тюрьмы.  
Она может пасть на колени и превозносить его, она может склониться перед ним и вернуться к её прежнему служению, она может бросить саркастичное замечание, но всё равно последовать за ним. Вместо этого она просто хранит молчание.  
\- Ты… не заехала за мной, - недовольство вновь искажает его лицо, задерживаясь там на секунду, прежде чем он умудряется взять себя в руки и выступить вперёд – прямо петух в курятнике, царь, явившийся вновь вести всё человечество, - но я тебе прощаю. Как вижу, ты, очевидно, была весьма занята, сохраняя своё прикрытие. Но не бойся, Мерси, я здесь и спасу тебя от этой невыносимой жизни.  
Она может разъяриться, наорать, мило улыбнуться и пропустить его слова мимо ушей. Она молчит.  
\- У нас, в конце концов, планы. И я хочу, чтобы ты…  
Она может…  
\- Вы не видели вывески? – Она может… но, к чёрту всё, молчание в любом случае не так забавно. Она ухмыляется, указывая прямо на знак. Вид выпученных от её неповиновения глаз, его очевидная злость на то, что она решилась перебить, делает её жизнь ярче. – «Суперзлодеям вход воспрещён». Я вынуждена попросить вас уйти, мистер Лютор.  
\- Мерси…  
\- Ах, вы отказываетесь уходить, - склоняет она голову, не сдерживая расползающейся ухмылки, такое количество власти пьянит, никогда прежде она не чувствовала ещё ничего подобного, - что же, жаль, тогда мне придётся принять меры. Стеф!  
Повисает долгая пауза.  
\- Э-э, - раздаётся голос Стеф из-за прилавка, откуда та с интересом присяжного-заседателя наблюдала всю беседу, - знаешь, технически я всего лишь обычная, заурядная студентка колледжа…  
Она оглядывается через плечо. Награждая её взглядом.  
\- …Уже иду!  
Зрелище Лекса Лютора, миллиардера и исключительного злодея, вышвыриваемого из её кофейни невысокой блондинкой с накрашенными ярко-красной помадой губами, определённо одно из самых незабываемых в её жизни. Единственное, что может с ним сравниться, это случайно проломивший стол кулаком, безудержно смеющийся после её рассказа Кларк.

***

Но лучше всего, это насколько всесильной она себя ощущает.  
Не на безумный или алчный манер, и не на манер а-ля «Давай, захватим мир, будет весело. Вау, отличная перспектива!» А на спокойный манер, уверенный манер, манер, дарящий ей чувство, что она может сдвинуть горы и переплыть океан, потому что она непобедима.   
Жизнь полна приятных сюрпризов. Она так сильно улыбается Коннеру, что тот умоляет отпустить его пораньше и выскакивает на улицу, испуганно оглядываясь. 

***

Она никак не ожидает, что Лоис ворвётся в магазинчик, когда тот уже закрывается, но, после выпавшего ей дня, она отказывается отвечать иначе, кроме как вежливым изгибом бровей. И останавливается посередине кофейни с руками, занятыми чашками, и небольшой улыбкой в уголке губ.  
\- Я могу чем-то помочь?  
Запыхавшаяся Лоис тормозит перед ней, и, выпрямившись, смотрит прямо в глаза. Её губы поджаты, волосы растрёпаны. И она вдруг с удивлением осознаёт, что вот уже несколько месяцев не видела ту такой сердитой.  
\- Лютора выпустили из тюрьмы.  
\- Я знаю, - говорит она осторожно и, поскольку это кажется хорошей идеей, а она всегда была поклонницей хороших идей, разворачивается и аккуратно составляет чашки на ближайший стол. – Я уже закрываюсь. Тебе что-то нужно?  
\- Лютора выпустили из тюрьмы, - только и повторяется Лоис, взмахивая руками с таким чувством, что она вынуждена отступить и вскинуть бровь ещё выше – единственная заслуживающая реакция, на которую следует рассчитывать. – Он на свободе, его помиловали, он собирается вернуться к своим злым делишкам, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть!  
\- Лоис, я знаю, - также повторяет она и, выждав удачный момент между взмахами, ловко ступает вперёд, чтобы должным образом взглянуть в раскрасневшееся лицо Лоис. – Он приходил ко мне недавно. Пришлось поручить Стеф вышвырнуть его. Я бы и сама могла, конечно, но смотреть, как она это проделывает было веселее. Просто невероятно, какой ужасной она бывает, если её рассердить.  
\- Ты не понимаешь! – перебивает Лоис, не слушая, очевидно, будучи полностью на своей волне. Она терпеливо ждёт, пряча улыбку. – Он на свободе, он вернулся, он… подожди, он приходил к тебе?  
\- Да, - терпеливо повторяет она. И второй раз в жизни, возможно, имеет шанс наблюдать великую Лоис Лейн совершенно онемевшей. – Он хотел, чтобы я снова стала его помощницей, его заместителем. Говорил, что у него планы, и я могу стать их решающей частью. Он так и ждал, что я возьму и прыгну по щелчку его пальцев.  
Лоис шокировано пялится. У неё уходит некоторое время, чтобы заговорить снова, и при этом голос её тих и задумчив.  
\- …И ты отказала?  
\- Я думала, что уже говорила тебе, - хмыкает она и качает головой. Она уязвлена, но… Выражение глаз Лоис, широко распахнутых и полных надежды, быстро отодвигает всё остальное на второй план. – Я изменилась. А теперь, только если ты больше ничего не хочешь?..  
Ещё одна продолжительная пауза. Она вздыхает тихонько про себя и начинает разворачиваться прочь…  
\- Да, - Лоис дёргает её обратно и притягивает так быстро, что кружится голова, - тебя.  
Они не тратят слов.

***

Позже, после того, как Лоис прижала её спиной к прилавку, а она притянула её за волосы, они обе лишились (и лишились в буквальном смысле – такого рванья не заштопать) большинства своей одежды, она растягивается на спине и смотрит в потолок. Лоис спит у неё на груди, посапывая с приоткрыты ртом и совершенно растрёпанными волосами. Её кофейня, несмотря ни на что, островок покоя.  
И в это мгновение, мгновение, когда всё кажется возможным, и вселенная вытягивается такая умиротворённая и теплая под её ладонью…  
Она думает, что, чёрт, ей и вправду следовало давным-давно позволить кому-нибудь выпинать Лекса в двери.

***

Когда следующим утром заходит Кларк и видит Лоис, старательно строчащей за её прилавком, со встрёпанной причёской и с изящными руками, утопающими в запасной рубашке, он так ярко хмылится, что может поспорить с солнцем. Выждав её радостную и довольную ответную улыбку, он лавирует и занимает обычное своё место перед кассой.  
\- Ты выглядишь счастливым, - позволяет она себе ремарку, бросая укромный – тёплый и как никогда довольный взгляд на Лоис, - что будешь сегодня?  
\- Мятный чай, пожалуйста, - заказывает он весело и добавляет, пока она выбивает заказ и, разворачиваясь, прикрикивает на Коннера, - говоря по правде, ты сегодня неплохо выглядишь. Как самочувствие?  
\- Ах, - усмехается она и позволяет себе рассмеяться. Впервые за, казалось бы, целую вечность. Кларк сияет перед ней, а Лоис фыркает в её сторону, и Коннер выглядит где-то на полпути к абсолютному ужасу. – Как будто мне по плечу захватить весь мир. Будешь брать с собой?

Конец


End file.
